Alone in the home of a spy
by peacockrulz
Summary: The seniors think the year is starting off great. The girls are having fun with each other and Zach and cammie are spending lots of time together. When suddently a code black goes off and there whole world is turned upside down! This is my first story so please read and review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Yo babe, what's up?"

I looked up from the book I was reading (Mr Solomon gave it to me for my birthday a few weeks ago). Standing in front of me was guy in a black leather jacket and dark-sunglasses and talking in a deep voice that sounds like he's trying to act cool.

"Zac, is that you?" I said trying to hide the smirk in my voice. That's right me, Cammie Morgan was smirking. But I couldn't help it; Zac looked so different, so... funny!

"What are you wearing?" I asked getting over the humour of it and becoming rather shocked.

"Don't hate on my duds" Zac said

"Your duds?" I said finding it funny again.

"Yeah my leather, my clothes, my new look"

"Zac what has happened to you"

"What do you mean bro?"

"Ok Zac" I said starting to get annoyed "what is going on, you look ridiculous."

"Oh" Zac said losing the funny accent and taking off his leather jacket and sunglasses. "It's just that Grant, Jonas and Sam said that-"

"Wait a minute, what have Grant, Jonas and Sam got to do with this?" I said

"Oh well there here, at the academy"

"Why" I said starting to get annoyed of these half answers and wanting him to tell me full story.

"Well Grant kept on going on about how much he missed Bex and Sam was being called away from school a couple of times a week and talking to a secret contact. They were trying to persuade him to join the circle. Oh but he never will" Zac added as he saw the worried look on my face.

"Anyway Jonas also wanted to see Liz and Sam was freaking out about the circle recruiting him, so I said they could stay here. They've been bunking in my room for like the past week."

"Ok that makes sense" I said "but I have to questions for you: first of all what has this got to do with the dorky clothes and the wired ascent and second of all does my mum know the guys are here?"

"To answer your questions your mum does not know they're here and second of all the guys said it would be very cool if I dressed and spoke like that and it would make you like me more. Now I see it was just a prank and I hope they didn't take pictures.

"Why didn't you tell my mum they were here and Zac you silly boy I couldn't like you anymore." I said and lent in and kissed him. It was soft and short but it felt just right. I gave him time to go and get changed and laughed at how silly he was to take Grant an Sam's advice (I don't think Jonas had anything to do with it but laugh and put the photos on the internet).

After a few minutes I heard some sort of fight coming from the other room and then laughter as the boys play wrestled with each other. I heard something smash (I think it was the lamp) and then Zac came in with a smirk on his face and his hair all messed up and sticking up at odd angles. The funny thing is I really like his hair all missed up like that (it makes him look tough).

We sat down on my bed and joked around and laughed for a while and then we lay down on my bed in silence and just enjoyed each other's company.

Suddenly an alarm went off and a siren sounded. Red lights flashed all around us and we sat up right so suddenly, we banged heads.

I got off the bead rubbing my head as Bex, Liz and Macey charged through the door and started yelling over the code black sirens.

Macey grabbed my hand and I grabbed Zac's as she dragged us both through the door. As we got into the hall the door across the hall from us opened and out walked Jonas, Grant and Sam.

Bex rushed into Grants arms and he was about to kiss her when Macey tore them apart and started to run down the hall with us all in tow.

As we ran through the mansion I couldn't think straight. Why had the code black sounded? What did it mean? How could anything go from being so perfect to becoming so horribly wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Macey turned a corner and started running towards the grand hall where all the other students and teachers were gathering.

I don't know what made me do it but I ran ahead of Macey and shouted 'follow me.'

So Zac turned around and followed me down another corridor. All the others followed close behind and as I came to a sudden stop they all bumped into me.

We had come to a passage way that only I knew about. I hadn't told anyone about it before and I felt kind of bad revealing its secret to a lot of other people, but now was not the time for that.

I pulled the hidden leaver and the door to the passage way opened. It revealed a short tunnel but then it was blocked by a big concrete slab.

I had always known that was there. This passage way was not for going from one place to another or for sneaking out of the school. It was where I went some times to just sit and be myself. I sometimes went here when I had a whole load of home work to do or when I wanted to read a book in peace or when I just needed a quiet place to sit and think.

I heard talking and running feet coming this way from around the corner.

"Come on you guys" I called and tried to get them to move quicker. The footsteps were getting closer so I grabbed Jonas by the shirt and practically through him into the tunnel.

I turned around and slammed the door behind me.

I turned around to see Jonas laying on the floor and everyone staring at me. Finally after a few minutes of silence Bex said what everyone way thinking.

"What was that about?" She yelled looking really pissed.

"Sorry everyone" I said with an embarrassed smile. Everyone was still looking at me so I started to explain.

"I just had a feeling ok" I said kind of mad they would question my judgement like that. "Let's just stay out of every ones way."

"WHAT" Shouted Nick

"Just trust me ok. I know this is the right thing to do." I said

"Well that's good enough for me" said Zac with a smirk.

Everyone else nodded and we all sat on the floor.

"Go fish" I said making Bex pick up a card. We were playing go fish with a pack of cards Jonas had in his pocket.

"How long have we been in here" Nick asked

"3 hours, 8 minutes and 22 seconds" we all said at the same time.

"Well at least our internal clocks are still working well" said Macey

"I once heard of a girl who was at this school 3 years after Gilly died" Bex said "There was a code black and her internal clock was mucked up so badly that she became so confused that she ran away and was never seen again."

"Very funny Bex" Said Grant but he did seem a little scared.

"I think we've been here long enough" Said Liz sounding quite scared and looking quite pale.

"Ok then let's go have a look around." Said Zac

So Macey stood up slowly and walked cautiously to the door. "It won't open" Macey said sounding calm but a little restless.

"Where going to die in here" Said Liz totally losing it and freaking out. She started hyperventilating and Jonas rushed to her side so fast he could of race Grant and not have been beaten by that much.

"It's ok guys. There's a secret latch that you need to use to open the door. I walked over to the door and lifted a little rock near the door and it opened up slowly.

We all stepped out one by one. I knew something was wrong and I have a hunch. I just hope I'm wrong.

I started to run before Macey had even come out of the passage way. Everyone followed and caught up pretty quickly. But this time they didn't ask questions they all seemed to know where I was going and they all seemed to know why.

As I ran down the staircase and into the grand hall what I saw was not what I was expecting. It was empty. No one was there and I mean no one. No staff, no students no one. There was absolute silence except for the panting of my friends.

Before they even had time to catch their breaths I was off again and this time I was running in the other direction.

As I reached my mother's office my friends were not that far behind.

"My mum must of left something in here when she noticed we were gone a code or something." I exclaimed.

"Cammie the school was evacuated because someone had tried to get in or out. Your mum would not have left a note that some imposters could have found." Macey said

"Ah but your wrong their Macey." Said Nick "Headmistress Morgan did leave something for us."

"And it's right over their on the coffee table" Said Zac finishing Nicks sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked over to the coffee table and picked up a small wooden box with my name on it. I tried to lift the lid but it would not budge.

I gave the box to Bex to see if she could open it. She struggled for 5 minutes before making one of the sides fall off and reveling a key hole.

We all knew what to do. We split up and searched the office. After 10 minutes of searching Jonas called out for us to come over to him.

Under my mum's desk he found a thumb print scanner. Everyone was looking at me, so I placed my thumb on the scanner and held my breath.

The scanner read my thumb print and opened up a small compartment in one of my mum's desk drawers and reviled a key.

Macey grabbed the key and ran to the box. The key fitted perfectly and the box opened reviling a note and 8 movie tickets.

I grabbed the note and read it out.

_Dear Cammie and friends,_

_First of all Zach I knew Nick, Jonas and Grant were here. I am the headmistress of this school and a spy and you should have talked to me about it first. As you know the code black was because someone had tried to get in or out of the school. I don't want you to worry but we know it was the circle. Take the tickets and go to the movies in town. Sit in the exact seats and when the movie has started go behind the seats and get Macey to scan her thumb print._

_I have to go now things are getting out of hand._

_Goodbye and good luck_

_Rachael Morgan_

"Well I guess we know what to do now" Said Zach. So we walked down the stairs in silence.

"I don't think it's safe for us all to go" I said so Zach took my hand and said

"You all go back to the passage way and Cammie and I will go and see if we can get out through the front door."

Everyone agreed and headed back to the passageway except Zach and me who headed towards the front door. It was a short walk back neither of us said a word.

When we got to the front door there was a steel shutter over it. It was the same with the windows. There was no way in but most importantly there was no way out.

"At least we know the security system works" said Zach with a smirk.

I didn't smile back, I wasn't in the mood I was really worried and just wanted to get back to the others so I turned around started to walk away. I had walked a few steps when Zach grabbed my arm.

"Hey what's wrong Gallagher girl?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

That was enough for me. I totally broke down and started sobbing on the spot. Zach sat down with his back against the wall and I sobbed into his chest. After I calmed down a bit Zach asked again,

"What's wrong Gallagher girl?"

"Oh I'm sorry Zach" I said "It's just that I'm worried about everyone and my mum and Mr. Solomon, I mean do you think something happened to them?"

"I don't know" Said Zach "Let's just go back and join the others." I nodded and Zach helped me to my feet.

When we got back to the passage way we saw Liz and Jonas doing math problems with pocket calculator. Macey and Nick were sitting and talking and Bex and Grant were making out against the wall.

When the door opened everyone looked up except for Bex and Grant who kept on making out.

"Oi guys" shouted Zach and Bex and Grant pulled apart panting a bit.

"All the exits are locked and there are no ways out." I said.

The others looked pretty worried but it was Macey who noticed my red blotchy face and rushed up to give me a hug and ask what's wrong.

As the others started to wonder what we could do to get out I cried into Macey's shoulder and told her what was wrong.

"This is ridiculous" Nick finally said after half an hour of trying to work out how to get out of the school. He stood up and leant up against the concrete wall.

The wall then came down on a pulley system and opened up and was a direct passage way to outside the castle.

"Oh I guess this passage does go somewhere"

"Well that solves one problem" Said Zach with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We all ran upstairs and when we got to the dorms the boys went one way and the girls went another into the separate rooms. I walked in and closed the door behind myself. "Hang on" I said "where's Macey?"

As I said that Macey walked in wearing a silver sparkly top. "Where did you get that?"Bex asked.

"It's Tina's" Macey explained. "She would never let me wear it before but seeing as she's not here."Macey said with a cheeky smile.

"Cool" Said Bex running out of the room with a smile. She came back a few minutes later wearing? dress which she then tucked into her pants making it look like a really cool top.

We met the boys downstairs in the entrance hall after a load of hair straightening and putting on makeup. "You took your time" said Grant looking at Bex and almost drooling.

"Well sorry about that" Said Bex walking up and kissing him.

"Um hello guys can we get going" Said Zach. So we went back to the secret passage and Liz pressed on the wall. The wall opened up and we all stepped out into the cold night air.

Once we were all outside Nick started to run. We all ran for the 2 miles it took to get into town. We stopped outside the movie theater to wait for Jonas and Liz to catch up.

"You guys go in and Jonas, Nick and I will stay on look out." Liz said. "Don't worry about the movie just do what you have to do in there and get out."

"Okay" said Macey "well be quick. Signal us if anything goes wrong."

So Macey, Zach, Bex, Grant and I walked into the cinema. We found our seats at the very back of the cinema and once the movie had started and everyone was in there seats we stood up and walked behind our seats.

Macey knelt down and scanned her thumb on the thumb scanner Zach found under his seat. When the thumb scanner had scanned her thumb a little box popped out from under Macey's seat and reviled a disk.

I picked up the disk, put it in my pocket and then we all stood up and left the cinema.

"Great there you are" Said Jonas as we all started to run back to school.

"Cammie is that you?" a voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Josh standing there looking so shocked at me holding Zach's hand.

"Oh hey Jimmy" said Zach. Zach looked really mad at Josh just for being there.

"Oh hey Josh" I said. "Listen where in a real hurry right now so it was good to see you." I turned around as Josh said "Your dating this monkey" I could feel Zach tense up beside me. "Zach" I whispered to him.

"Well that's something coming from you sissy boy" Said Zach turning around and facing Josh.

Josh clenched his teeth and lunged at Zach. Zach grabbed his arm while he was in the air and turned Josh around so his back landed on the concrete.

He raised his fist and was about to punch Josh in the nose when I grabbed his fist and pulled him off Josh.

Josh stood up and looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Him. Really Cammie" he said. "A beautiful could date sewer rats better that him. I really thought you would do better."The he turned around and walked off.

We got to the back of the school and came in through the secret passage. We had all agreed to go straight to Rachael Morgan's office to see what was on the disk.

We walked though the passage way door back into the mansion. "There they are." A voice shouted. Before we could even look at who shouted that a pair of arms grabbed us all. The circle of cavern had made it here before us.

I grabbed the guy holding me by the shirt and flipped him over my shoulder onto the floor. When he was lying on the floor I knelt down and punched him in the face. He was knocked out cold.

I looked around and saw that everyone else was fighting at least one circle member. Zach had two members closing in on him but he knocked one of them out easily and was doing fine.

Macey also has two members on her and she was struggling. She had kicked one of them in the face and knocked him to the ground but he just got up and made her back into a corner.

One of the circle members got out a knife and sliced her arms in different places. I ran up as one of the men put some sort of liquid on one of Macey's cuts.

Macey passed out straight away. I did a roundhouse kick and hit one of the men in the face and he fell to the floor. I punched the other in the stomach and while he was distracted I tripped him up and made him hit his head on the wall. He was out cold.

I looked around. Jonas and Liz were holding each other's hands and sitting in the corner as a circle member advanced on them getting ready to punch. Then out of nowhere Bex appeared and did a flying kick and hit the man in the face.

"Well that was unexpected" said Grant with a smirk (it must be a blackthorn thing). But none of us laughed.

Bex, Liz and I ran over to Macey's limp body and tried to get her to wake up but she wouldn't move. As we were crowding around Macey the boys dragged the circle members down into the kitchen and locked them in.

"Macey won't wake up" Liz said as the boys entered the room again. So Nick picked her up and carried her up to Rachael Morgan's office.

When we got there Nick laid Macey on the couch and walked over to the computer on my mother's desk.

I handed Liz the disk and she put it into the computer. Jonas clicked on a few things and then opened the disk's file. In it were a whole load of secret documents and files. There was also a video. It was from Joe Solomon. Jonas clicked on it and we all watched it together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_Hello everyone_" Joe said "_I have a mission for you. As you may already know the circle has joined together a lot of their little side groups to create one big group all on the same mission: to get the files on this disk and bring down MI6 and the CIA. On this disk are the things the circle needs to take down the CIA and MI6. There are viruses that the computers can't survive through. There are secret documents, passwords secret bases, a list of all of MI6's agents. There are mission reports and different branches of the work we do as spy .They have a secret warehouse about 6 miles away from here. Your mission is to go to this warehouse find out who is behind this plot and to stop it. Good luck. Do not let anyone have this disk and whatever you do be careful._

We all stood there in stunned silence for a few minutes and then Zach spoke.

"So I guess this means that lives could be at stake and it's all up to us to save them." We were all silent for a few more minutes before Bex screamed.

Macey was sitting on the couch in the corner and bleeding so heavily, she had almost made the white couch completely red.

Zach ran up to her and picked her up and we all ran down the stairs after Zach and Macey.

We ran to the hospital wing and laid her on one of the beds while Jonas hooked her up to the heart rate monitor and Grant wrapped up her bleeding arms in bandages.

The monitor showed that her heart rate was very low and she was struggling to breath.

"You guys, we're running out of time for the mission" I said. "You guys go check out the warehouse and Liz, Bex, Jonas and I will stay here with Macey. The boys agreed and left through the door heading for the secret passage.

After the other boys left Jonas, Liz, Bex and I checked Macey over and came to the conclusion that the liquid the circle member put in the cut in her arm was some sort of poison.

So Liz and Jonas went down to the lab to try and find an antidote while Bex and I stayed with Macey. Her heart rate was slowing and we were getting worried.

Beep…beep….beep…..beep…beep. The beeps were getting further apart and slower. Liz and Jonas ran into the room carrying a test tube with a dark green liquid in it.

Liz poured the liquid from the test tube into Macey's mouth. Beep….. The machine had stopped beeping.

MACEY WAS DEAD!

Bex held Macey's hand and sobbed into her pillow. Liz grabbed Jonas and hugged him really tightly.

He let a tear slide down his face then grabbed Liz and kissed her for the first time. She smiled then kept sobbing into his chest.

I lay on the floor in a heap and sobbed onto the dirty lino. Then I lifted my head and stopped being sad. I was angry.

I wanted to kill the people who had killed Macey. I wanted them to feel the pain I was feeling. So I stood up and ran out of the room determined to find the circle and kill them all. Bex realized what I was doing and feeling the same emotions ran after me. Jonas stood up and pick up Liz. They both stood up and ran after us.

As the door closed behind Jonas as the heart rate monitor made a noise, but nobody heard it.

Beep…beep…..beep….beep…beep


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Macey's P.O.V.**

I woke up laying on a bed I the hospital wing. What am I doing here? I thought to myself. I tried to sit up but as soon as I put pressure on my arm it collapsed and I fell back onto the bed with a wine of pain.

What is wrong with me? I thought. I hurt all over. Using only my legs I got out of bed and stood up. I swayed on the spot for a second before starting to walk towards the door of the hospital wing.

When I got out into the hall I didn't know what to do. All the corridors were empty and then I remembered that the school had been evacuated and my friends and I had found a disk.

We came back to the school and the circle was there we had a fight and that's all I can remember. But where are my friends.

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

We ran outside and jumped into Liz's van and Bex took the wheel of the car. I buckled up and held on for dear life.

The van stopped and I opened my eyes. We had arrived at the warehouse and climbed out of the car. There was no sign of the boys but they must have been here before us. So where are they?

Liz ran up to the door and over ridded the magnetic lock and we slipped inside. There were heaps of corridors and doors. I chose one and we all went through it.

On the other side we found some security guards hanging around a door on the other end of the corridor. Bex was already starting to put her plan into action.

She got a little disk out of her pocket and skidded it along the floor under another door in the corridor. I didn't recognize it at first until Bex pushed a button on a remote and the disk started to sound an alarm. It was Liz's new invention. The guards ran away from the door they were guarding and into the other room. I jumped out of our hiding place and locked the guards in the room.

We ran to the other end of the corridor and Bex picked the lock with a portable lock picking kit Liz gave her for her birthday. The doors swung open and inside were the boys tied back to back on chairs with gags in their mouths.

"Are you ok?" I asked Zach as I took the gag out of his mouth.

"I've been better" said Zach with a smirk. Typical Zach.

**Back at the school**

**Macey's P.O.V.**

Bang, Bang, Bang.

I heard banging and voices, yelling. Where is that coming from I thought to myself. I followed the noise and it lead me to the kitchen.

The banging was getting louder and more aggressive. I thought they were going to knock the door down.

Hey I thought to myself. Maybe the circle of caven won the fight we had against them and they locked my friends in the kitchen.

So I walked over reached out and opened the kitchen door.

* * *

**Hey every1 i'm so sorry it took me so long to update but ive been really busy. Any way i hope you like thisstory and i would really like to hear what you think about it so please review! Thanx**


End file.
